This invention relates to a new and improved process and apparatus for recovering, treating and recycling a solution of water soluble conveyor chain lubricating soap and/or detergent from conveyor lines and is a continuation in part of my previous U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 148288 filed Jan. 1, 1988. The invention is suitable for use in bottling plants such as those in the soft drink, beverage and beer industries, in food canning plants, and in the dairy industry.
Presently, these type of plants employ a solution of soap a single time only, and then discharge the soap solution to a sewage line. This process not only consumes water, which is obviously in short supply, and hence expensive, but it also taxes the capacity of existing sewage systems. Consequently, many bottlers now pay very large sewer tax fees, based on effluent content, for sewer line use. In addition, the solution of soap and foam which is discharged onto the work floor is slippery and presents a worker hazard, and also, the soap may eventually erode the floor itself. Typically, a large bottling facility may use 5,000-10,000 gallons of water per day and say, about 75 gallons of soap.
Obviously, a recovery process and system is desired which will reduce the use of both water and soap, and also reduce or eliminate the generation of foam. Sewage use also will be reduced.
Preferably, the process and system should be simple and inexpensive, and easy to install, operate and service.